A Permanent Accident
by morachao
Summary: When Rarity and Sweetie Belle get into an argument, Sweetie falls into the wrong hooves. Reviews please! Thanks so much for reading!
1. The beginning

Sweetie Belle's POV

My parents left me alone with Rarity for the whole weekend! I was so excited to help out around her house, and play games with her. I walked into her work room, and she was tossing things all over the place. She looked at me and sighed.

"Sweetie Belle, I need to finish these dresses before we do anything." She told me pushing me out the door. "Go outside and play." She said shutting the door behind me. I walked into the guest room that I stayed in, and was decorated for me. I found this ribbon; that must be a gift from Rarity! I tied it in my mane and walked outside to show it off. I saw this giant tree, with a mud puddle underneath it, and I found a way to entertain myself! I jumped from a tree branch into the mud and got covered in it from head to hoof.

"SWEETIE BELLE!" I heard my sister scold. "You stole my jeweled ribbon, _and_ you ruined it! Why would you do such a thing?" She asked through gritted teeth. "It was the only thing I had to complete my dress that is supposed ti be picked up by tomorrow!" I cowered back and lowered my head, but Rarity hadn't slept in over a day, and she was angry. I started galloping away as fast as I could. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom saw me, and they got worried, but when they followed me I snapped at them.

"I need to be alone!" I yelled. I hate ever mistreating my best friends, but I really felt hurt. My ribbon fell from my head next to a thorn bush. It scratched me and some blood dripped onto the ribbon. I kept running until I saw this shadow. I didn't know where I was, but I turned around and saw this green and black pony. He looked really scary. His mane wasn't kept well, and he had scars on him.

"What are you doing around here little Philly?" He asked me. I backed away quickly. My parents always told me not to speak to strange ponies.

"I'm just going home…" I lied.

"Home? You're all scratched up." He said pointing to my hoof I had scraped on the sticker bush.

"I have to go." I told him turning away, but he stopped me and grabbed my hair with his teeth, yanking it hard and pulling me.

Apple Jack's POV

My little sister and Scootaloo cam running over to me at Sweet Apple Acres. They were out of breath as if they had just run a mile.

"Now what's got you Phillies in such a stir?" I asked. "Where's Sweetie Belle?"

"She was running away, and she got mad at us, and she ran off into the woods and we heard her screaming!" My little sister told me a mile a minute.

"Well I'll go check it out, and you go tell Rarity. You did the right thing coming here instead of handling it yourselves." I told them heading off as quickly as I could into the woods. I saw Fluttershy flying my way about a mile a second. "Slow down Fluttershy!" I warned.

"Oh Apple Jack, it's awful! Come with me, something terrible has happened to Sweetie Belle!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"That's where I was heading." I said running as fast as she was flying. She took me to where she was and it was horrifying! She was lying there with scrapes all over her, and a gash in her head with a bloody rock lying beside her, like she had been beaten with it. "Did you see anything?" I asked Fluttershy.

"Just some pony, but he ran away before I got here." She said crying.

"I think I hear them over here!" I heard Scootaloo's voice say.

"Kids don't come over here! Rarity you don't want to see this!" I heard her scoff.

"Well what could she have done this time, scrape her hoof?" She had no idea. "I've got work to do Sweetie Belle don't be such a drama queen!" She called down.

"She's unconscious Rarity." Fluttershy said quietly. I heard quiet.

"Wh-what?" She started galloping until she saw her sister lying in the grass will blood on her. Rarity stood there in shock until she ran to her. "SWEETIE BELLE!" She yelled already crying. "What on Earth happened to her?" She asked taking out a cloth and wiping the blood from her head. Sweetie Belle twitched and Rarity put her front limbs around her sister and she was hysterical. "Get her a doctor! Get the police! HELP!" She screamed. Fluttershy went for the police, and I helped Rarity take her sister to the doctor. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom tried to see the way she looked, but we wouldn't let them see how beaten she was.

Rarity's POV

My little sister was in the doctor's office, and he came out to tell me I could go see her. I didn't have the stomach to look at her face. It was bruised and cut. I saw her big beautiful blue/green eyes open and she looked like she was in a lot of pain, and she was very afraid.

"Sweetie, it's alright, you're safe now. I'm here." I said stroking her mane. She pulled away shaking.

"Who are you?" She asked with a shy voice.

"Sweetie Belle, it's me, Rarity your sister."

"Who's Sweetie Belle?" She asked shivering. I was speechless. I covered her with a warm blanket and kissed her cheek.

"Darling, you are Sweetie Belle, and you've been very injured. I'm your sister and I'm going to take care of you."

"How did I get injured?" She asked as she was lying on the bed.

"Shhh my dear. I'm not sure, but I promise you it won't happen again." The poor thing was still shaking. My only sister, the one I share blood with was helpless lying in front of me. My parents weren't in town, and I am all this poor little Philly has. I intend to take care of her until she's fully healed!

Fluttershy's POV

A very nice officer helped me find the pony that had hurt Sweetie belle. He said that he was a repeat offender, and he hurt the poor dears and then kidnapped them. They found six small ponies in his barn. I was so scared that almost happened to her, but I'm glad they're all safe now, and that Sweetie Belle is getting the medical attention she needs. The pony they found was a big horse. He was so fearful looking. I wanted to run the second I saw him, but then I saw what he was doing.

*Flashback*

"I've got to find three different kinds of berries for the new blue jays I found." I said aloud to myself. I found a few and put them in my basket, then flew over and I heard this sad little cry. It sounded just like Sweetie Belle, I flew closer to the noise, and I saw this pony slamming a rock down over and over, then flew closer and saw he was slamming it onto Sweetie Belle's head! "Leave her alone!" I gasped shocked. He galloped away and I flew down to her. She was barely awake, and she was coughing.

"Tell Rarity…sorry." She asked me. I went to go get Rarity as quickly as I could!

*End Flashback*

Sweetie Belle's POV

My sister was sitting by my side when I woke up from my nap.

"Do you need anything?" She asked. I shook my head. "I'm going to go work on a dress for a bit, but I'll be back to check on you, alright darling?" She asked. I nodded and she walked out. A few minutes later, a pink pony with balloons and streamers came in.

"Hi Sweetie Belle!" She cheered. Before I could say anything she continued. "I got you a cake to make you feel better!" She blew a noisemaker in my face and threw confetti on me before pulling out a trumpet, and started playing it. It was really loud and it made my head hurt worse. The pink pony dropped it and ran over to me. "Don't cry! It's supposed to make you happy."  
"Pinkie!" Rarity said from behind her. She turned around and Rarity walked towards her. "My sister has amnesia, and she doesn't need you in here bothering her." She said using her horn to hand me a tissue.

"I'm…I'm sorry." She said putting her head down and taking all of her party stuff away. I felt bad, but Rarity felt really guilty. She told me I had ran away and got into trouble because I took one of her bows, and when I tried to say sorry, she cried and said it was all her fault. She said our parents wouldn't be home for a few more days, but she's done a great job watching me I think.

"Hello Rarity, Hi sweetie Belle." A purple pony smiled at me. She had a really pretty mane with pink streaks in the purple. "I brought you some medicine for your headaches and some extra bandages in case your head bleeds anymore." She handed it to Rarity.

"Thank you Twilight, but I'm just a bit worried about visitors at the moment. She's very shaken, and she's feeling dreadful." She said petting my mane.

"Oh, well then I hope you feel better Sweetie Belle, and you too Rarity." She smiled walking away.

"Rarity, am I ever going to remember anything?" I asked. She looked at me with watery sad eyes and hugged me.

"I really hope so Sweetie Belle."


	2. Where's Apple Bloom?

Rarity's POV

I brought Fluttershy over this morning to help me with Sweetie Belle. She was too afraid to be around Fluttershy. _Fluttershy _of all ponies! She still can't remember anything, but she's not acting like herself. She seems like she's a different pony, and she's very timid. Ever since she was born I've never seen an ounce of this behavior. There was a knock on my door and I went there quickly.

"Good mornin' Rarity!" Apple Bloom greeted with a smile. I invited her in and she sat down.

"Sweetie Belle can't remember anything at the moment dear, but I'm very sure that she will accept your friendship with open arms." I promised. I walked with her upstairs to Sweetie Belle's room. "Sweetie? Apple Bloom is here." Sweetie Belle peered her head around the corner and slowly walked towards us.

"Hi Sweetie Belle…" Apple Bloom as shocked and afraid of Sweetie Belle's physical condition.

"Hello…" She tried to remember her name, but she couldn't.

"Apple Bloom, darling." I reminded her. Apple Bloom took a few steps towards her.

"How are you feelin'?" She asked stepping closer.

"I feel like my head is throbbing." She frowned.

"Apple Bloom why don't you walk with me? I'll get you a snack." She followed me and we left Sweetie Belle to rest. I handed her an apple and she started scarfing it down.

"Is Sweetie Belle gonna remember me soon?" She asked with her mouth full.

"Well, we can only hope, but for now, we have to just help her…" I trailed off worrying about my sister.

"Well thanks for the apple! I've gotta go find Applejack! Bye!" She trotted off. So innocent, these fillies live life in the moment, but my poor sister isn't as fun-loving as she used to be. I can only hope she finds her happiness again sometime soon. I heard a blood curdling scream coming from her room.

"Sweetie Belle?" I ran to her room quickly.

Apple Bloom's POV

My best friend can't even remember me! She doesn't remember me, or the CMC or even our friendship! I don't even think she knows what a cutie mark is!

"Apple Bloom, what's got ya down in the dumps?" My big sister came up and asked.

"Well ya see, now that Sweetie Belle can't remember nothin' I don't think she wants to be friends." I frowned.

"Awwww, c'mon now Apple Bloom. She can't remember, I'm sure she's still your best friend." She assured stroking my mane. "I know what'll cheer ya up!" She smiled. "Big Mac!" She called for our brother.

"Eeyup?"

"We need to cheer this little filly up. C'mon!" She smiled as they ran to the barn. I sat there waiting for them until I heard a pony behind me. I looked up and he was towering over me. He looked at me with his scarred eye and picked me up with his horn. I was scared outta my mind!

"Big Mac! Apple Jack! Help!" I begged calling louder and louder. I saw my big brother dart outta the house and he was instantly angry. He headed full speed towards the pony, but he started runnin' away as fast as he could! Big Mac was a mighty speedy stallion, but I'd never seen a pony run like this one. Apple Jack got out her lasso, but the magic pony used more magic to throw it away.

"Sorry, but I'm keeping your filly." He said with a deep and scary voice. I was so afraid!

"Apple Jack, Big Mac, Help!" I begged through my tears. I saw them lookin at me with sad eyes, and then back at each other.

"We'll save ya Apple Bloom! Hang in there!" My sister said with a shaky voice as we headed off into the Everfree forest.

Sweetie Belle's POV

I keep having dreams about this pony. He's dark green, with a black mane, and scars all over him. I keep dreaming about him standing over me and trying to break my legs with a rock, and trying to knock me out with it. He kept telling me he was going to send me some place better.

"Sweetie Belle what's bothering you now?" My sister frowned walking into my room. She stroked my mane and sighed. "I hate seeing you so unlike yourself." She told me. I can't remember anything about my sister, but it seems like we get along very well.

"I keep having nightmares." I frowned. She pulled the blankets over me and cuddled me up in them.

"I promise you Sweetie Belle, no one will touch a hair on your head." She smiled. "I've got a dress to finish, but don't worry I'll be back before you know it." She promised. When she left I stood up out of the suffocating blankets and looked outside. I heard this noise that sounded like screaming or something! It was coming from the forest, and I just got a flashback to my nightmares. I ran and hid under my bed, trembling.

Rarity's POV  
"Oh Opal," I started. "My poor, poor little sister, stricken with amnesia. Of all the ponies in Equestria, she is the last to deserve it. I can't help but think I'm the reason she ran off, but I just want her well again." I told my kitten. "I suppose I should just stay in the positive, I never thought I'd actually be wishing to have Apple Jack's good fortune. Her sister is perfectly fine, probably reminiscing about her childhood memories with her big sister. Sweetie Belle doesn't even remember me!" I started to sob. I heard my door creek open a smidge.

"I…I'm sorry." Sweetie frowned standing in the doorway. I gasped.

"Darling it's not your fault you don't remember. Why don't you go downstairs and Rarity will cook you dinner." I smiled.

"Who?" She asked.

"Me, dear." I sighed.

Apple Jack's POV

Big Mac and I saw that crazy foal-nappin', filly snatchin', no-good pony take Apple Bloom into the woods. We couldn't catch up with him, but when we do Big Mac and I are gonna break all his bones.

"It's gettin' too dark Apple Jack." Big Macintosh told me. "We gotta get back." He told me.

"Big Mac, are you crazy? If it's too dangerous for us then it's way too dangerous for our sister!" I told him.

"Apple Jack I'm not losin' both my sisters in the same day!" He fought.

"Well I'm not losin' my only one!" I argued. He grabbed me by the mane and started dragging me. "Big Mac let go!" I pushed him.

"I'll drag you if you don't come on!" He said. I had never seen him so serious.

"Fine!" I said with teary eyes. I started galloping home and ran straight to my room. I _was_ going to save my sister. I'd look all night if I had to! Big Mac knocked on my door and came in.

"We'll look for her first thing in the morning. I don't want her out there either Apple Jack." He told me. I stood up and pointed to my door. I didn't want to see him now. A few minutes after he left I walked quietly outside, but then I saw him standing there on the porch.

"I have to look for her!" I told him.

"And get yourself killed?" He stood bravely in front of me. "I'll tell you what, you go inside where you're safe and I'll go look for her." He said. My heart skipped a beat.

"And get yourself murdered?" I asked, noticing how Big Mac must feel.

"Not so fun when it's your sibling in danger is it?" He asked. I started cryin'.

"What if she's already gone?" I asked in tears as he embraced me.

"Now don't think like that. If we don't have hope then we have no reason to look." He said sternly. We looked at each other and I nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning." I told him, but when I went back inside I hear Big Mac crying on the porch. He was really worried too.

Twilight Sparkle's POV

I heard Apple Bloom had been taken from Sweet Apple Acers. I went there as soon as I found out and the poor Apple family is torn apart.

"He just came in, and swooped out with her." Apple Jack explained.

"Eeyup." Big Mac confirmed glumly.

"Well you two keep looking, and I'm going to go out and look for a potion to locate her." I told them. "It's far out of town, but Spike and I are going to go, this is urgent." I told them. "I've alerted the Princess, but she's very busy at the moment." I explained. They left to go find Apple Bloom and I went to check on Rarity and her sister, before going out to find the things I needed for the potion.

"Twilight thank you for stopping by, but my sister hasn't slept in 24 hours and she won't even try anymore. I have to tend to her. Goodbye." She closed the door in my face. Rarity looked like she hadn't slept either, and her hair was a wreck.

I was on my way to the magic shop and I noticed how run down it looked. It was a sketchy neighborhood. I walked into the shop and I heard yelling in the building. I took a few more steps inside and then I heard a small quiet voice fighting behind the door.

"Stop dropping those you stupid filly!" A voice yelled. I heard this loud smack sound and then a pony walked out from the back room with a bloody whip. Spike and I were speechless. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I was just uh…looking for a potion for locating a missing pony." I explained still afraid of the stallion standing in front of me.

"I'll see what I have." He said picking the whip back up and walking in the back. It was a few minutes before we heard him again. "Now go hand it to that unicorn out there and get back in here!" He yelled. I saw the potion, but the pony handing it to me was too short to even hand it to me over the counter. They must have been very young, and shouldn't have ever been treated so terribly. I walked around the counter to get the potion and when I thanked the pony I looked down.

"Apple Bloom?" She was standing there with whip marks on her back and one across her eye. I gasped and picked her up with my horn, running out of the store with Spike. The shop owner chased me, but I was running on adrenaline. I didn't even notice Spike hanging onto my tail being dragged on the ground.


	3. Goodbye little pony

Apple Jack's POV

My brother and I went into the Everfree forest this mornin' to look for Apple Bloom. We called out her name and then we heard a little filly scream. We ran to the noise, we knew it wasn't Apple Bloom. We couldn't find where It was coming from. Big Mac threw me onto his back and started running in the opposite direction. I had no idea why, but when I looked in front of us there was the pony! The blank flanked scarred pony that took my sister!

"Lemme at him!" I yelled, but the pony used his horn to lift me! He was a very powerful, but Big Mac tried to pull me back down. He couldn't get hold of me, but he jumped up and grabbed me by the tail, trying his dandiest to get me back, but all it did was make me scream from Big Mac's weight pulling me down by my tail. He let go but he ran as fast as he could. The unicorn threw me so far I landed somewhere in ponyville, but I blacked out.

Rarity's POV  
I went to the market to get something special to cook for my little sister. She was starting to get her energy and starting to walk around a bit. I could tell it still really hurt her to do certain things, like walk and go down stairs. I was strolling down the road and I saw a crowd, so naturally I went to it. They were all standing around a pony. She was lying there on the ground and she was injured! I looked and I saw that it was Apple Jack!

"Oh darling!" I was astonished and appalled. "Someone get her a doctor!"

"We already called one." A pony told me. Apple Jack stirred and then sat up.

"Apple Bloom?!" Apple Jack asked. I was by her side.

"Apple Jack what happened to you?" I asked.

"My sister was kidnapped! I found the pony that took her but she wasn't there! Where is he?!" She asked looking for the pony that hurt her with a rage.

"What are you talking about?" I was very confused.

"Apple Bloom is gone!" She yelled running away. I don't know how she was galloping so quickly after being so mangled. I chased after her and we stopped when we got to Sweet Apple Acres. Granny Smith was standing with Big Macintosh on the porch.

"Apple Jack!" Big Macintosh threw Apple Jack over his shoulder and carried her into the house. I know how he feels when his little sister is injured.

Apple Jack's POV

My big brother put me in bed and wouldn't let me get up. My back legs hurt so bad, but I needed to see Apple Bloom! Big Mac locked us in my room so I couldn't get out, but then there was a knock. It was granny. We let Granny into the room and she sat beside me.

"Apple Jack what happened?" She asked.

"Granny we need to find Apple Bloom, yall don't worry about me." I told them. Big Mac walked outside and then Granny sat to talk with me for a bit.

Big Mac's POV

My little sister had to be in the Everfree forest…if she was still alive. I ran around through all of the woods and ignored all the crazy things going on. I finally reached a barn, and I was so confused. There were no ponies in sight, but I saw a familiar young filly lying in the shade near the barn. It was an orange pony with a purple mane and wings. I flipped it over onto its back to see who it was and the filly screamed.

"Please don't hurt me anymore!" She said weakly. She was shaking, and I couldn't even see her eyes. They were swollen, and there was so much blood on her face I couldn't see it hardly.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya none." I promised lifting her up. I was carrying her on my back to get her help.

"Big Macintosh?" I heard from behind me. I looked and it was Twilight, she was carrying my baby sister.

"Apple Bloom!" I set down the injured pony and Twilight switched fillies with me.

"What in Equestria happened to this little filly?!" Twilight asked.

"I found her by a barn. She needs medical attention." I explained, then hugged my sister. She whimpered and it broke my heart.

"Big Mac it hurts!" She cried. I looked down and saw she had whip marks all over her back and some on her face.

"Apple Bloom I-"

"Scootaloo!" She screamed limping to the injured filly. Twilight and I looked at each other.

"I think this _is_ Scootaloo." Twilight gasped.

"It is! What happened to her? Somepony help her!"

"Big Mac I'll take care of her, and take her to the hospital. You get Apple Bloom to safety." She told me.

"No! I need to stay with Scootaloo!" She tried to fight.

"I'll take you home!" I told her urgently running with her on my back. We got back to Sweet Apple Acres and I ran to Apple Jack's room. She was lying in bed, still injured, next to granny.

"MY GRANDBABY!" Granny was madder than a pony on fire.

"Granny calm down I'm alright." Apple Bloom frowned as I set her down.

"You're safe!" Apple Jack stated with relief. "Your wounds will heal, but thank Celestia you're safe." Apple Bloom limped to her and every step made Apple Jack's smile fade. She noticed how hurt she really was. "Are ya too hurt for me ta hug ya?" She asked. Apple Bloom nodded weakly. "Come on up here in bed with me." She helped her up and petted her mane. "When you wake up you can tell us everything."

Rarity's POV

I returned home to Sweetie Belle who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. I created her dinner and then she woke up with another terrible headache. I hated to watch her cry over such an awful pain.

"Darling here." I pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. I kissed her cheek and then set a plate in front of her. After seeing Apple Jack this morning I didn't want to upset Sweetie by telling her one of her friends was kidnapped!

"Mom, why do you want me to call you Rarity?" Sweetie asked me. I was insulted, but I tried not to show it.

"Sweetie, my dear, I'm not your mother, I'm your sister. Don't you remember?" I asked.

"Then why don't we have parents?" She asked me sadly.

"They were on vacation, and I haven't been able to contact them." I told her. "They're actually coming back today." I kissed her cheek.

"I can't wait to see them!" She was hopping up and down in her chair.

"Sweetie, Sweetie Belle darling don't bounce. I don't want you to disrupt your brain function."

"I'm fine Rarity." She whined. We both gasped. "I'm sorry, I don't kno-" I hugged her so tightly.

"Darling you haven't spoken to me that way in far too long." I kissed her cheek. "You remembered!" She gleamed with relief that I wasn't angry or upset.

"I'm really tired." She frowned. I helped her down from the chair and she went upstairs. I received a letter from my parents a few minutes later.

"Dear Rarity,

We heard about a crazy pony on the loose in Ponyville, but we won't be able to pick up Sweetie Belle for a few more days. Stay safe, we know you are.

Love,

Mom and daddy."

I sighed with despair as I thought about my baby sister who was beaten senseless and now is so horribly injured and afraid because she can't remember anything!

Twilight's POV  
When I took Scootaloo to the hospital, they told me I had to leave. They wouldn't even let me stay because I wasn't related to her! I sat outside the hospital feeling ten pounds of guilt pressing on my chest. Why couldn't I have saved both the ponies?

"Hey!" I heard a pony yell at me. It was the one who had used Apple Bloom as a slave! "You took the last one I had!" He yelled.

"What do you mean the last one you had?!" I asked.

"Heavy Blade keeps running for new fillies to sell to me. The only reason I want them is because when they don't have a talent yet, they don't know what to do. Plus they're a lot easier to get them to work." He said still holding the whip.

"Who's Heavy Blade?" I asked quickly.

"He…'saves' blank flank ponies. He's one so he doesn't want other ponies to go through it." I thought to myself, 'He _has_ to be the one that hurt Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo!'

"I have to go!" I said before her grabbed me quickly.

"Not before I teach you a lesson!" He lifted his whip and started beating me with it! I quickly teleported away and I was bleeding pretty badly. I had to get the princess! I went to Princess Celestia in the afternoon. She was oblivious of what was happening in Ponyville.

"Princess Celestia! There's been a terrible tragedy!" I told her shaking.

"What is it Twilight?" She asked noting the whip marks on me and calling for help.

"There's a crazy pony on the loose! It's so weird because it seems like he's targeting foals…foals without cutie marks." My brother came in the room when the Princess called and he gasped.

"Twili!" He ran towards me. "What happened?" He asked getting bandages.

"Somepony hit me with a whip, but that's not important now! He knows where Heavy Blade is!"

"Twilight, who's Heavy Blade?" Princess Celestia asked me.

"I'm not sure, but I think he gave Sweetie Belle amnesia, and he might have killed Scootaloo! He sold Apple Bloom and-"The Princess stopped me.

"Twilight come, let's go eat lunch and calm down a bit while we sort this out." She said calmly. I don't know _how_ she can be this calm.

"Princess, he's _killing_ little fillies!" I said impatiently. Her face got sad.

"Twilight let's go! We have to find out what ponies know." She said as we started towards Ponyville.

"I think we should go see Apple Bloom first. She should know a lot." I told her. We went to Sweet Apple Acres and Big Mac opened the door.

"Big Mac we need to talk to Apple Bloom, about what happened to her." Apple Jack came down the stairs.

"With all the respect in Equestria Princess, she's really shaken up about this whole thing." She told us. "I don't know if she wants to talk about it."

"Well we just want to know what she saw, and what happened." The Princess explained.

"She saw a pony, he kidnapped her, sold her, then Twilight got her." Apple Jack frowned. "That's the short version of it all. The pony sets up in the Everfree forest." Apple Jack said angrily. "I have to go now, sorry Princess!" When she closed the door the Princess looked at me.

"We could ask Sweetie Belle, but she has amnesia." I sighed. "Let's go see if Scootaloo's regained consciousness." We went to the hospital and walked in to the lobby.

"It's the princess!" The receptionist said out loud. "It's an honor." She bowed.

"I'm here for a young subject of mine. How is Scootaloo?" She asked first thing. Everypony got quiet.

"Princess, that young filly passed on about an hour ago." She told her. I almost started crying! That poor pony's life was over before it began. She never even got her cutie mark! The princess put her head down.

"Well thank you for informing me." She said sadly. "Twilight, it's time to alert Ponyville about this pony." She told me. "We will not rest until this murderer is found."


	4. Dealing with Death

Rarity's POV

My little sister was still asleep this morning, and my parents were finally home! I sat them both down at the table and gave them some coffee.

"Mother, father, brace yourselves." I warned them. They looked concerned and they put down their drinks on the table in front of them. I let out a sigh before I began, looking into their distraught eyes.

"Well Rarity, do tell us." My mother asked. I looked them straight in the eyes, with regret in my heart.

"Sweetie and I got into a little bit of a feud and she ran off. I tried to stop her, but she was terribly upset. She didn't know where she was going, and she ran off into the forest." I took a small break after the guilt flooded back into me. "There was a pony there, and he was a murderer." Both my parents quickly looked around the room for Sweetie and my mother burst into tears.

"My baby's dead?" She asked sobbing.

"No! No, mother listen. Sweetie Belle was beaten, beaten...quite horribly. She has amnesia, but she is not dead I assure you." I explained. My father looked angry. He was probably picturing bucking the stallion who hurt my sister halfway across Equestria. "I'll go get Sweetie Belle." I told them walking up to my guest room. "Darling." I nudged her a bit. "Wake up now dear." I asked as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Good morning Rarity!" She smiled. I helped her down from the bed as she limped to the doorway.

"Careful down the stairs Sweetie Belle." I told her as she walked very slowly down the stairs. Her legs looked like they were in horrible pain, and I wanted to help, but she wanted to do it herself. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she started screaming and my parents ran to her. She covered her head and cowered in fear.

"Please don't hurt me! Please!" She begged. "RARITY!" She called. I ran to her and motioned my parents away.

"Darling, darling calm down. These ponies are our parents." I told her. "They won't harm a hair on your mane." I assured. Sweetie Belle shyly stood up and looked up at our parents with tears starting to pour out of her eyes.

"I want to remember you, but I don't know how." She said very sadly. My parents pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry honey, we'll take you home right away." My mother said getting Sweetie's coat.

"No! No!" Sweetie Belle begged grabbing onto my leg. All of us were stunned, but I petted her mane.

"Sweetie Belle, what's wrong?"

"Don't let them take me! Please!" She doesn't remember ever being out of my house, but maybe going home would jog her memory.

"Sweetie, your sister has to work on her dresses, she can't watch you anymore." Our mother started.

"Oh...Her dresses are more important than me?" She asked. My heart shattered into a billion pieces.

"Sweetie, what if I joined you at home? Just until you got used to it." I asked. Her face softened and she nodded nuzzling her head against my chest.

Twilight's POV

Princess Celestia called a meeting for most of the adults in Ponyville. She told them all to be on the lookout for Heavy Blade, and not to let any blank flanked ponies out of their sight until we found him. I went to Sweet Apple Acres to check on Apple Bloom and her family.

"Hi Twilight!" Apple Bloom smiled. She looked happy, and she had bandages on her, so did I.

"Hi Apple Bloom." I smiled. I came to tell her about Scootaloo...but I felt so awful that I was going to crush her spirits.

"Hey Twilight, what are y'all here for?" Apple Jack asked with a greeting smile.

"I've got some bad news." I warned. They both looked at each other, and then me.

"What is it?" Apple Jack asked.

"Well...Scootaloo was tied up to a barn, and pretty badly beaten. I took her to the hospital, but...I'm so sorry Apple Bloom. She's gone." I said sadly. Apple Bloom stood still and Apple Jack walked to her. Apple Bloom burst into tears and I felt so awful for her!

"Why would somepony do that!?" She asked in tears. Apple Jack held her tightly and tried to calm her down.

"_How_ could somepony do that?" Apple Jack asked out loud. She helped her sister inside to Granny Smith and Big Mac, and then walked back to me.

"I agree. We know the pony that sold Apple Bloom, hurt Sweetie Belle, and k-killed Scootaloo is named Heavy Blade. He's the worst pony in all of Equestria." She said angrily.

"I keep wondering who'll get to him first, the police, me, or Rarity. She's been after than pony for a long time. If she ever gets a hold of him...Celestia help him." She said with a smile at the thought of him dead. "I better go talk to Rarity anyway." She said starting to walk off.

"Ok! Well I'll see you later, keep a close eye on Apple Bloom!"

Apple Jack's POV

I went to Rarity's boutique and there was a sign on the door that she was at her parents house. I was so confused to why she was there, but I had to talk to her. I knocked on the door and heard a loud scream.

"Sweetie Belle it's alright! It's just the door." Rarity said opening it. "Oh! Hello Apple Jack, won't you come in?" She asked stepping aside.

"Did you hear about Scootaloo?" I asked her. She gasped.

"Oh no, has she been injured as well?" Rarity asked.

"Rarity...she was murdered." I told her. Rarity's face was in full out shock.

"She- she-she." Rarity fell to a chair. "That poor poor little filly." She said holding the side of her face with worry. "That could have been my sister..." She said aloud.

"Or mine! These fillies aren't safe! We need to get them together and keep them in the same place, and we can't leave them!" I told her.

"Well how you let your sister get kidnapped I don't understand, you've got a smart brain." Rarity said going to get her sister.

"I _let_ my sister get kidnapped?" I asked. Before she could answer me I got madder than a cow! "At least I chased after her and didn't let her go into the forest!" Rarity gasped.

"Well I don't know about you, but my sister means more to me than apples and money!" She fought.

"I find that hard to believe when you're the one who chased Sweetie Belle away, hootin' and hollerin' at her! You practically said 'Heavy Blade! Come get my sister!'" We both stared at each other hurt, and angry.

"Get out of my house." She said angrily, but in tears.

"Rarity I-"

"Get...OUT!" She yelled opening the door and shoving me out.

Rarity's POV

I turned around and Sweetie Belle was hiding in the corner crying. I went to her and hugged her, but she rejected it.

"I remember...I remember you chasing me out of the house because of your ribbon..." She said sobbing.

"Sweetie I-"

"I'm so sorry I took it...I wanted to help." How could I be such a monster?!

"Sweetie Belle!" I said in shock. "You shouldn't apologize. This whole thing was my entire fault." I told her stroking her mane. She was breathing heavily and I hugged her tightly. "I'll never let you out of my sight, not until Heavy Blade is in jail."

Twilight Sparkle

The Princess had me staying in Canterlot, against my will. She thinks that Heavy Blade is going to have it out for me, and I'm staying with my brother and his wife.

"Twilight?" Cadence asked me. I looked over and she was frowning. "You look so hurt." She frowned tracing the skin around the gash down my back.

"Well it does, but I'm fine Cadence." I promised. My brother came in the room and trotted towards me.

"Twilight, when I find the pony that did this." I heard him grind his teeth.

"Calm down Shining Armor." I begged. He took a deep breath.

"It makes me sick to my stomach." He told me. "Same with the Princess."

"Well he was teaming up with the guy who murdered a filly!" I reminded him.

"Yeah, and none of those ponies better touch you again!"

"I'm fine Shining Armor!" I fought. We both stared at each other and sighed. He hugged me tightly.

"I worry about you going back home...and somepony having a vendetta against you." He said not letting go.

"I'll be fine...I promise." I said hugging him back.


End file.
